you want this
by bonechiller
Summary: nick just wanted to show joe a song, but joes turned it into something else. now there both caught up in a hot relationship can they keep it secret? jovinick in a later chapter.
1. i know you like it

**HEY GUYS THIS ISN'T REALLY MY STYLE. YOU CAN BLAME MY FRIEND HE STARTED TALKING ABOUT JOICK AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS. SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO FINSH IT OR NOT. **

**BONECHILLER OUT.**

"And done". Nick Jonas set down his pencil, picked up his guitar, and finished song then headed towards Joe's room. Nick had been working on a new song all week and had finally completed it. Now he wanted to play it for Joe and see what he thought. After all Joe was the only other person in the house so why not? "Hey bro" Joe said looking up from the TV show he was watching.

"What ya watching?" nick asked sitting down next to his brother on the bed. "Oh just something on this Justin bieber kid." He said turning the volume down. "The little fag got nailed with a water bottle, I swear to god that's the funniest fucking thing I've ever seen." Nick had to try hard not to grimace he hated when people cursed especially his brothers. "Yeah that's pretty funny" Nick said with a forced smile on his face. "Anyway I have this song I want to play for you" he went on, holding the up the music sheet, "If you will just hold it up for me." "Sure" Joe agreed.

He moved closer to nick and held out the sheet. Nick began to strum and fast tune, and sung a few notes, he sounded great until Joe put his hand on Nicks thigh. Nick began to stumble over the words to his song. And he played a little faster when Joe's hand slowly slid towards his crotch. He started to sweat and turn red but he kept on playing. When Joes hand grazed his package he hit all the wrong notes and strummed so hard he almost broke the string.

It had felt amazing and his cock started to harden. He loved the feeling until he realized it was his brother that was causing it. "Whoa!" he said jumping up, away from Joe. "What's wrong Nicky?" Joe asked standing up. "Don't you like it?" Nick did like it, in fact he always wanted it from Joe but they were brothers, it just wasn't right. "No, Joe I don't, it's not right" nick lied "Bullshit" Joe said moving towards him. "It can be right if we want it to. "And I want it" he pointed to nick "and I know you want it to." As Joe moved closer nick began to back up until his back hit the wall.

Nick swallowed hard and faced his brother. "N-no I don't" nick repeated. "Then what's that?" Joe asked pointing at nicks pants, so close nick could feel his breath on his ear. "Banana in your pocket?" Nick looked down and blushed at the hard-on in his pants. He swallowed hard as Joe brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. Then Joe glanced down at his crotch and smirked at nick. "Wait, Joe" nick said pressing himself against the door as Joe bent down and undid his fly. "Think about what you're about to do. ohhh" he let out a loud groan as Joe massaged his cock through his underwear. "I know exactly what I'm about to do" Joe said running his hand down nicks chest. "You"


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i got a few emails and one comment so i just decided to post the next chapter, hope you like it. remember this is my first time writeing smut. so enjoy. Bonechiller out**

Joe pulled nick's pants down and before nick could react had this cock out and was stroking it. Nick let out another moan. "Yeah, I knew you would like this." Joe said slowly moving his hand up and down nicks length. Nick couldn't think straight, Anymore all he could focus on was Joe stroking his cock and when Joe stuck it as far as he could into his mouth; nick almost came right then and there.

Joe swirled his tongue around nicks length sucking up all of nicks pre-cum he could get. "Ahhh. Joe I'm gonna cum" nick moaned in a strained voice. Joe pulled away and stood up. "No, no little brother." Joe said "you're not going to cum like that" he caressed nicks face and leaned closer. "I'm going to make you scream."

Joe trapped Nick's lips in a fierce kiss and slowly led him to the bed. "Lay down baby" Joe said gently pushing his brother down. Joe got on top of him and strattled Nicks waist. Nick stared up at his brother, all of his fantasies were coming true and he couldn't believe it. He was sick of hiding his boners from watching Joe behind his guitar and the drums on stage; he knew sooner or later he was going to snap. Maybe even jump Joe on stage in front of all their fans and band mates. God only knows how many times he thought about it. Joe interrupted Nicks thoughts by grinding against him both boys moaned in pleasure. Nick undid Joe's jeans and saw the very noticeable bulge in his underwear.

He rolled them over so he was on top and pulled off Joe's shirt, he trailed his fingers down his brother's tone muscular chest and made his way to his crotch, then pulling off his jeans and underwear he grabbed Joe's cock and gave it a few jerks. "Shit" Joe said his eyes closed in pleasure. "That, felt good but today it's about you" Joe flipped them over again, pinned nick to the bed, and ground against him again. "Joe please" nick begged "stop teasing me, just do it" Joe smiled "do what?" He knew exactly what nick was talking about, he wanted Joe to fuck him, but Joe wanted to hear Nick say it. Nick had never cursed in his life, on purpose or with his own free will, he hated when people did it. "Do what?" Joe asked again, still smirking . "Make love to me" nick said avoiding the word, again. Joe was disappointed but knew that was as close as nick was going to go to saying fuck. "Turn over" Joe said huskily motioning with his finger.

Nick obeyed and rolled so he was lying on his stomach. Joe rubbed one of nicks butt cheeks before giving it a hard spank. Nick gave a grunt of pleasure; Joe rubbed the other one hitting it even harder this time. Nick repeated the sound. "You like that you little slut?" Joe asked spanking him again. When nick didn't reply Joe hit him harder, "answer me bitch." "Yes" nick grunted. "Good boy" Joe said leaning over nick to kiss him, and grab some lube he kept in his bedside table. He coated his dick in it "you ready Nicky?" Joe asked. "Yes, baby please, do it" Joe smiled and slowly slid into nicks entrance, both boys groaned and Nick fisted the sheets as Joe started to pump in and out of him. Joe slapped nicks ass again, "shit nick you tighten up when I spank you" he told his younger brother. He spanked him again and let out a sigh when nicks walls clamped tighter around his dick. "Harder, Joe I need it harder", Nick said getting up on his hands and knees so Joe didn't have to bend over.

Joe complied thrusting harder than before, the only sound in the room being Nick and Joe's heavy breathing, the sound of Joes balls slapping Nick's ass seemed very loud. Joe and Nick were both close when Joe remembered his earlier words to nick _"I'm going to make you scream"_ and took them as a personal challenge. Joe started going faster, and harder than he knew he could. Nick gripped the sheets more tightly and slammed his eyes shut as Joe's rhythm increased; he was so, fucking, close. "Ahhh, p-please, J-Joe" nick said loudly. "Cum for me baby" Joe said, leaning over to lick the back of Nicks neck, while reaching around to jack him off. Nicks body convulsed, and his walls clamped down on Joe as he reached his climax.

"Ahhhhh, Joe! Fuck!" nick screamed as he came. The sound of Nick screaming his name and cursing sent Joe over the edge. He spilled deep inside of Nick, who groaned at the feeling of Joe's warm cum inside of him. Nick rolled over and got under Joe's covers. Joe joined him, pulling his brother close. "Joe that was amazing" Nick said turning his head to give his brother a quick kiss. "That it was" Joe replied, rubbing Nick's chest.

"I'll tell you one thing" Joe added, "if that's what it takes to get you to curse, I'll make sure you say "fuck" everyday." Nick laughed and snuggled closer to Joe." I love you" he said "I love you to" Joe told him, slowly falling asleep. Soon they were both dreaming of each other. Then with his fourth beer can in his hand Kevin came in to the room. He looked at how his brother were sleeping legs tangled, nude, and pressed together he rubbed his eyes. "shit. He said "i got to lay off the beer, i knew it was bad ,but now it makes you see stuff?" he shook his head as if to clear it and walked out.


	3. up and at 'em

**not much smut in this chapter but there will be more in the next and that's a promise. so anyway enjoy and please comment. oh, and feel free to email me if your to shy to comment my email adress is on my profile. thats all i have to say right now. Bonchiller out.**

* * *

Joe shuffled into the kitchen, scratching his stomach, opening the fridge and drinking out of the juice carton. He and nick had woken up during the night and put some underwear on before crashing again "Morning bro" he muttered sleepily to Kevin who was cooking bacon and eggs. "hey Joe" Kevin said waving at his brother with his spatula.

"I woke up early and started breakfast" he pointed at the food. "On my way to the kitchen I saw you and nick sleeping in your bed. What was up with that?" Joe spit out the juice he was drinking. "What's wrong?" Kevin asked, alarmed. "Nothing" Joe, sputtered wiping his mouth. "Just didn't taste right, what did you say about me and nick?" "I said I saw you two sleeping in your bed. Why?" "Uh- nick couldn't sleep so he came to my room, and we…" _come on think, Joe told himself. _"Watched a movie" he finished.

"Oh cool" Kevin said flipping the bacon "what movie?" Joe said the first thing that came to his head. "Hannah Montana" he blurted out. "Nick was down about miley so we watched the movie" he added when Kevin gave him a look. "Hey guys" Nick said walking in. "Hey Nick" Kevin greeted his brother. "You're just in time for breakfast" Kevin turned to put some eggs onto a plate. "Morning baby" Nick whispered to Joe, Lightly swatting him on the butt. Joe smiled and returned the swat. "Here you go Nick" Kevin handed him a plate.

"Thanks Kev, this looks great" Nick took a seat at the dining room table, Joe took a plate and a beer from the fridge and joined him followed by Kevin. Joe popped the top on the can and Kevin objected. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you" he warned taking a bite of his breakfast. "What's wrong with it?" Joe asked setting down the can. Kevin looked at the can as if it contained a small bomb. "I think that batch is defective. It makes you see crazy shit man, crazy shit." "Like what?" Joe asked. "Well for starters you two…naked in bed… with your arms wrapped around each other" Kevin said looking dead serious.

Nick who had been enjoying his breakfast, choked on his eggs when Kevin finished his sentence. "What?" he choked out between coughs. "And some screaming" Kevin continued "it sounded like Nick saying "fuck" but Nick doesn't curse so I rest my case, don't drink that beer." Nick and Joe looked at each other in shock. Kevin had heard them last night and if he hadn't of been completely stoned he would of come to see what the screaming was about, they would have to be more careful.

"Anyway" Kevin said shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth. "Hurry up, we have a meet and greet in an hour" with that he got up and left. It was nick who broke the silence. "He…heard us." He said staring straight ahead. Joe's look of shock was replaced with a smirk. "If you hadn't of screamed so loud he wouldn't have". Nick laughed, and stood up "How could I not? You fuck like a beast. Now let's go you heard Kevin: M and G in an hour. Move it"

"I don't know" Joe started putting his arms around nick, and pecking him on the lips. "I might need more time, because just you standing here makes me want to fuck you into that wall." Nick smiled "maybe that could be arranged" Joe gently kissed Nick's neck, causing him to moan loudly. "Did I just hear nick groan?" Kevin yelled down the stairs. "Uh… yeah, he hurt himself, didn't you nick?" Joe said, then added to nick "I'm only about to do this because I love you" Joe hit nick in the groin, causing him to groan again, but this time in pain. "Yep…I did" Nick called to Kevin in a strained voice, grabbing his crotch. "He hit his crotch, but don't worry he's all right" Joe said. He looked at Nick "sorry, but later I promise I'll make it feel much better" Joe said winking at his brother and rubbing nicks groin, before heading up the stairs. Nick smiled, still grabbing his crotch"what am I going to do with him?" he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey just so you know I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm finishing the next chapter as you read this so it shouldn't be much longer until I post and I might have another one-shot for you thats pure smut ;]. You never know. So I will see you later and merry Christmas. –BONECHILLER OUT **


	5. a little help

** hey guys i know this kind of sucks but i will try to make the next one much better(no pun intended ) anyway i hope you all had a good holiday snd i'll see you later :) -bonechiller out**

The screams were deafening as the Jonas brothers pulled up in their black limo. "Whoa, that is crazy" nick said gesturing to the fans waving signs and screaming. "Yeah, they love us" Kevin said rolling down the window and waving. The limo came to a stop and they all stepped out. "Hey guys," Joe said waving "nice to see your beautiful faces again" At these words the screams got louder, accompanied by random yells of: "I love you nick" "Kevin you're my hero" "Joe your hot" and other comments. The brothers took their seats at their table, where 3 bottles of water, some sharpies and a couple hundred pictures of each of them were set up.

They all shook the hand of the first fan in line; "nice to meet you" Kevin said giving a charming smile. "Thanks for coming out" nick said. "I like your shirt" Joe joked, pointing at the Camp rock 2 concert tour t-shirt she was wearing. The girl gave a huge smile, and squealed happily as she got her autographs. "Thank you guys so much!" she gushed as she turned and walked away." This is pretty fun" nick said smiling a little. "Yeah it is" Joe said, thoughts starting to wander. They went from singing to food to markers; they kept changing until he thought about his night with nick. Then that was all he could think about, they way nick had curled up with him afterwards how- "Joe!" Kevin hissed under his breath.

"Now is no time to pitch a tent" Joe looked down. _Shit!_ He thought to himself, _I'm hard. _He tried to stop thinking about nick but it wasn't working, he was just making himself harder and his tight pants weren't helping. He started taking deep breaths but almost choked when he felt a familiar hand on his crotch. "What are you doing?" he hissed to nick. "Helping you" nick hissed back, smiling at the fan in front of him. "But they're going to see!" Joe pointed out, "no they won't there's a skirt around the table" Joe looked around, nick was right the skirt was positioned so you couldn't see their bottom half's. Joe smiled, half to show the fan he was happy to see her and half because of nicks slyness.

"You sneaky little son of a-" Joe, had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out loud. Nick put his hand further inside of Joe's pants and rubbed his cock. "You're in no position to call me a bitch Joseph" Nick said fighting a smirk, "because right now you're the bitch" he twisted his hand around Joe's cock and Joe made a quiet groaning sound. "I control you right now" "Dude what's your problem?" Kevin asked completely unaware of what was going on. "Stop making sounds, it's rude."

"Sorry" Joe apologized, and then added to Nick "we'll see who the bitch is when we get home." "You want to bet?" nick asked speeding up his pace "ah, ah…oh god" Joe said thrusting into nicks hand. Kevin looked at him, "oh god what?" Kevin asked clearly annoyed with Joe. "It's just such a beautiful day" Joe covered. Nick chuckled quietly "Nice save" he said, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Joe's cock. Joe took a deep breath, to keep from making a noise. "Wow Joe, you're doing a better job at keeping quiet than I thought you would" Nick whispered, "but I know you can't keep it up for too long" He tightened his grip and rubbed Joe in long drawn out strokes. Joe had to moan, but he did his best to make it seem like a yawn.

"Told you" Nick smirked "shut the fuck up" Joe whispered to his brother, then said to a fan "Nice to meet y-you." He heard the tremor in his voice as he said you, and so did nick. "You getting close Joey?" Nick asked "you gonna' cum all over my hand, so I can lick it up?" _How the fuck is he going to lick it up?_ Joe thought to himself _we're in public for god sakes_, _but then again Nick does have his ways._ Joe bucked his hips, and bit his lip so hard he drew blood. he was so close, but he continued to sign autographs and greet fans. "Hey Joe" said another Fan tentatively "Are you okay? You're all sweaty and turning red." "U-uh, yeah…just f-fine" he replied, "J-just kind of h-hot out here" he put on a smile and dramatically wiped his forehead. If this was how he acted during the hand job Nick wanted to see what he did during his climax he increased his pace again rubbing Joe in fast sloppy strokes. "Nick" Joe moaned in a whisper.

"Do it baby, cum" nick said and Joe did. He sucked in a breath and gave a shudder as his cum ran down onto Nicks hand. Nick smirked. "Dang it" he said knocking his pen off the table but making it look like an accident he bent down, putting his head under the table and licking the cum off of Joes crotch , while pretending to grope around for his sharpie. He wiped his mouth before sitting back up. "Found it" he declared. Joe glanced down at his crotch there was a big wet spot on his pants where his cum had landed. "Hey genius", he whispered to nick, nudging him under the table. "How are we going to get out of here without anyone noticing this?" he pointed to his soaked jeans. Nick thought for a moment.

"I got it covered" he replied he reached to shake a fans hand and moved his elbow sharply knocking over Joe's glass of water on "accident". "Oh, sorry Joe. I didn't mean to spill water on you man." Nick lied rather loudly. "What the…crap?" Joe said stopping before he cursed in public. "Just go with it" Nick hissed. Kevin gave a loud laugh. "It looks like you peed yourself" he chuckled. "Yeah real, mature Kevin" Joe said scowling. "Uh, guys?" Big Rob's gruff voice cut through the screaming of the crowd

"wrap it up we have to leave in about 3-" he stopped "Joe what did you do?" Joe sighed "it's water Nick spilled it" "okay" big rob gave Joe a wary look "just remember we got about 3 minutes" "Thanks big man" Kevin said, dismissing BR. Nick asked for a bullhorn, "okay guys we have to leave but before we go is there anyone who didn't get to see us?" it was hard to tell with all the screaming but they were pretty sure they got everyone. "Alright see you guys later" nick finished handing the bullhorn back to the manager he got it from. With that they climbed back into their limo with a few last waves and drove away the screams fading as they moved further away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter, and when you finish this one you can go check out my other smut story "yes,sir". So…uh…yeah that's about it. Until next time.- bonechiller out**

"wooo, that was crazy" Kevin said dropping himself onto the couch. "Yeah, it sure was" Joe agreed looking at Nick, who winked. "I'm gonna go take a nap. But first…" Kevin walked to the fridge and took a beer out. He hesitated then just took the rest of the six pack and stumbled up the stairs. Joe looked at Nick "that was the craziest thing you've ever done" he said "it felt great but I'm not going back on my word" "what do you mean?" Nick asked, confused. "I told you I would make you my bitch when we got home, and look at that" –he glanced around- "we're home"

"Joe you-" Nick started only to be interrupted by Joe. "I'm not Joe, I'm your master and you will answer me with 'yes sir' or 'yes master'. Is that clear?" Nick raised his eyebrows "Joe, what are you-" "I said 'is that clear?'" Joe said again, harsher than before. Nick realized he wasn't playing around. "Yes, sir" he said bowing his head. "Nice" Joe moved behind him and whispered in his ear "now be a good boy and strip for me, make it a show" Nick complied slowly taking of his shirt then removing his pants and boxers, reveling his hard-on.

Joe moved closer and rubbed Nick, who moaned and tried to get even closer to Joe. "You see how desperate you are? We just started and already you're acting like a slut" Joe said smirking. "Follow me" Joe led them up to his room closing the door before taking off his own clothes and pushing Nick onto his knees. "I want to see you suck my dick" Joe said moving it next to Nicks face. Nick didn't argue he took all of Joe into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Joe wondered how he got so good. "mmm, baby" Joe moaned fucking Nicks mouth

. Then he remembered he was the master and tried to regain some composure. "That's enough whore, now get on the bed" Joe ordered loving the way Nick submitted to him with a "yes master" Joe walked to his closet and rummaged around for a bit before finding what he was looking for: two pairs of handcuffs from Halloween last year when Nick and Kevin had dressed as convicts and Joe as a police officer. He'd even used the costume he'd worn in the "love is on its way" video. He turned Nick so he was on his knees facing the headboard and put Nick's hands on top of it; chaining one part of a cuff around nicks wrist and the other to the pole on the side of the headboard closest to his hand, and then did the same to the other. Joe ran his tongue down Nick's back with his, stopping at his ass and licking at his entrance.

"You want me to fuck this tight little virgin-like hole of yours?" Joe asked "oh, yes" Nick moaned, his head down. "Yes, who?" Joe said slapping Nick's ass hard. "yes master!" Nick corrected himself, the pain turning him on even more. "Hmmm…I don't know. You don't seem like you want it enough." Joe smirked. "Please master, I want you to fuck me" Nick said desperately, moaning as Joe stuck his tongue deeper into him. Joe moved so Nick was on top of him, and slowly slid into Nick just to tease him. "You will not cum or make any sound without my permission is that clear?"

said Joe harshly holding Nick so he couldn't move. "Yes master". Joe bucked up into his brother and Nick yelped. "No I said no noise Nicky" he slapped his brother on the ass harder than the first time. "Let's try this again" Joe thrusted again and Nick bit his lip to keep from crying out. "Good boy" Joe said, he kept thrusting hard but slowly. Joe sped up and watched as Nick threw his head back eyes closed, trying so hard not to cry out. "You're doing better than I thought you would" Joe mocked the words Nick said to him at the M&G "but I know you can't last much longer" Joe thrusted at different angles until he found Nick's prostrate. Joe smirked "try to keep quiet, while I do this." He fucked into nick as hard as he could and kept a steady pace. Nick gave up and he screamed, his body jerking with Joes thrusts. Then the door to Joe's room opened and there stood a slack-jawed , piss drunk Kevin.

**Ps: Might stop this story after two more chapters; I have some ideas on how to end it. Anyway enjoy and please review -bone chiller out for real this time**


	7. sleep tight

**Okay guys this is the second to last chapter, one more after this. Again I'm sorry about the wait been super busy. Oh and one more thing ,if you have a twitter please follow me. I'm Jonasfeelsalive so until next time ;) –bonechiller out**

Joe froze, but nicks mind was already alight with an idea. "Hey Kevin" he said winking "care to join us?" "What are you doing?" Joe hissed pulling out of Nick. "I'll explain later just untie me and play along" Joe did as Nick asked and watched as Nick put on a sly smile and looked Kevin in the eye.

"What the hell?" was all Kevin could say, as his wasted mind tried to take in the scene around him? His mind couldn't process it but his body did. He grew a boner before his mind could even register that these were his brothers naked in front of him. Nick looked at Joe. "all we have to do is make him cum" Nick whispered to Joe, who had come to stand next to him "it releases pheromones in the brain that make you tired, and he's already so wasted he could pass out at any moment.

And for the record I know you've thought about fucking Kevin." Joe went red for a moment "no I haven't" Nick scoffed "you talk in your sleep Joe and, my name isn't the only one you moan. Now back to my plan" Nick moved towards Kevin, smirking as he saw the boner. "mmm, you're horny aren't you kev?" he asked the eldest as he gently kissed down Kevin's neck. Joe decided to join in. "we could help you with that" he said running a hand down Kevin's chest, making him shiver.

"R-really? H-how?" Nick dropped to his knees so he was level with Kevin's crotch "I can think of a few ways" he said undoing Kevin's belt and shoving a hand into Kevin's pants. Kevin thrusted into his little brother's hand "N-nick." He moaned. Joe helped Nick get Kevin's pants and boxers off, then slicked his hand with spit and stroked the eldest a few times himself, loving Kevin's moan filled reaction. Nick nudged Joe's hand away with his nose before replacing it with his mouth.

He bobbed his head and sucked until his cheeks hollowed out. Kevin's hands flew to Nick's hair, his eyes shut tight, only opening them to steal glances at Nick. All the while Joe whispered into Kevin's ear. Whatever it was it must have been dirty because Kevin's cock twitched in Nicks mouth, Nick strained his ears to hear. "Look at that Kevin, you see your little brother sucking you off? Feel how wet his mouth is on your dick?" Joe spewed dirty talk into the eldest's ears, while rutting against his side.

"Is he gonna make you cum? Hmm? Look at how bad he wants it; you see how he wants you to cum all over him?" Nick had to admit that was pretty hot. He stroked his already hard dick, moaning around Kevin's. Either Nick was good or Kevin had the resistance of a pre-pubescent boy because he was already surprisingly close. Joe stuck two fingers into Kevin's mouth, and let him suck on them until they were slick. Joe slowly slid a finger into Kevin's entrance, Kevin jumped at the feeling, and because he was drunk his equilibrium was a little off, he almost fell but Joe held him steady

"just relax, Kev" he said wrapping an arm around Kevin's shoulders. Joe added the second finger and hit Kevin's prostrate dead on. Kevin moaned as Joe fucked him with his fingers, still rutting against him. "Come on Kevin, I know you're close" nick said pulling away for a moment "I want you to cum for me" Nick tried to give Kevin a needy look but only managed a lustful one. That must have been good enough because Kevin started to shake and make little whimpering noises. Joe fingered him harder and Kevin shook harder, barely able to stand in his drunken, horny stupor.

Joe covered Kevin's mouth with his, and Nick smirked up at his brothers as Kevin reached his climax. Kevin screeched, pulling away from Joe, his dick spurting cum. "I knew you could do it baby" Nick said licking some cum off of Kevin. Kevin, out of breath sagged against Joe who kissed him again before dragging him over to the bed. Nick and Joe waited for a good ten minutes before Kevin's breathing slowed and he was finally asleep.

"That was actually pretty hot" Nick said as they looked on at their sleeping brother. "Yeah, it was" Joe agreed. He motioned to Nick "take his feet" Joe grabbed Kevin under his armpits and lifted while Nick gripped his legs. They slowly carried him out to the hallway. Joe accidently Kevin's head hit the wall. They both winced and Kevin muttered something but he stayed asleep.

They moved more carefully now, finally making it to Kevin's room. They pull his pants up and place him under the covers. "Wait" said Joe. he pulls the covers off of Kevin and slides Kevin's hand into his pants. "there." He says "that'll explain the cum, he'll just think he jacked off" Nick puts an arm around Joe. "Good thinking bro" he says "now, let me help you with that" he points to Joe's boner. Joe smirks "I'd love that" he says as he leads them back to his room.


	8. time for a vist

**Sorry it's so short this was supposed to be the last chapter but my computer crashed and this is all a had saved on my flash drive and I don't want to make you guys wait another week or so I can rewrite it. so I'll just post this now and the rest later (and it kind of sucks so bear with me for a sec)**

The ring of the telephone woke Joe up. He sat up, yawned and rubbed sleep out of his eyes before picking it up. "Hey mom" he said, the sound of his voice waking nick up who was snuggled into him. Joe smiled down at him stroking his hair as he listened to his mom over the phone. Nick watched as his brothers face went from a smile to a look just short of horror. "That's great" Joe said into the phone, his voice riddled with fake happiness "just perfect…when?" Nick looked up at him confused. There was a pause as Joe listened then finished with "okay we'll be waiting, love you too. Bye"

Nick looked at Joe "what's wrong baby?" he asked sitting up beside him. Joe stared straight ahead "mom, dad and Frankie are coming over for a visit." Nick blinked "so?" Joe glanced at him "they'll be here in an hour". Again Nick didn't see the big deal. So they'd have to do a little cleaning up, what was so bad about that? Joe sensing this said "think about it Nick , they'll be expecting the Joe Nick and Kevin that are good little boys, that don't drink ,are still virgins and are perfect little angels. Instead Kevin's passed out and probably has a hangover, you and I fuck about every night, and there's beer cans everywhere. You do the math"

Nick's eyes widened as he took in the full situation. This _was_ a bad thing. "Shit." He muttered "You're right. What time is it now?" Joe glanced at the clock "7:05" "okay let's get a move on" Nick threw back the covers and hopped out of bed, "We need to get cleaned up, let's take a shower." "together?" Joe asked, smirking and pressing his already naked body close to Nick's. "mmm you read my mind baby" Joe grabbed Nicks wrist and walked him to the bathroom.

He turned on the water and kissed Nick while he waited for the water to warm up. When it was just the right temperature they both stepped in. Nick basically tackled Joe as he joined their lips; he ground against Joe half moaning half whimpering as the water made it harder to find friction. Joe shuddered as their half hard cocks brushed against each other, getting fully hard in no time.

Nick pushed Joe against the shower wall "so fucking hot" he muttered, littering kisses down Joe's neck before moving down to his nipples and just barely licking them , drawing a quiet whimper from Joe. Finally nick grabbed Joe's cock he stroked it for a while then covered it with his mouth. He looked up at Joe, drops of water sticking to his eyelashes.

He felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he saw the look on Joe's face. Joe's eyes were shut, his head thrown back against the wall, water running down his face, his mouth open and spewing moans and unintelligible words. "God, baby boy" Joe managed to get out. "Don't stop, harder!" Nick ran his tongue along the head of Joe's cock and soon Joe was cumming, trying not to buck his hips to hard and choke his younger brother .Nick stood up and kissed Joe, mixing the cum on his tongue with their salvia. They wash themselves, helping each other get clean before stepping out and getting dressed.

"I'll get rid of anything that would make us look bad, you go see what you can do about Kevin" Joe said. "Agreed, but hurry it's already 7:20" Nick said as he walked down the hall. Joe decided to start in their room well his room really. He looked around for anything they'd get in trouble for having. The first thing he saw was their lube, he didn't really have to get rid of it maybe just hide it. There really wasn't anything in here. He decided to move to the kitchen. He walked around the counter and picked up cups and beer cans that they had dropped and been too lazy to pick up. He looked in the fridge. And picked out the last two six packs that were left inside. "Damn that's twenty five dollars down the drain" he stuffed them in the the bottom of the garbage bag and wondered how nick was doing with Kevin.

Nick had been trying unsuccessfully for the last ten minutes to get Kevin up. "kev, come on" He whined shaking his brother. "Could you not talk so loud" Kevin said through gritted teeth holding his head "I have a head ache from hell right now and I would appreciate it if you would shut up and fuck off" Nick lowered his voice "sorry, look mom and dad are coming over and we need them to think we're on our best behavior" Kevin swatted at him with a pillow "well that's your problem isn't it?" Nick clapped his hands right next to Kevin's face making him yelp and move his hands over his ears. "Fine, fine!" Kevin yelled sitting up "I'll help. Jesus." He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. He sniffed the air them himself. "What the hell? Why do I smell like"-he sniffed once more- "sweat and jizz?" "Well that's your problem isn't it?" Nick mocked him

**Oh and guys please review this I see my story traffic I have like 500 hits but only like 7 comments. So if you reviewed I'd be grateful- bonechiller out**


	9. note from the author

Authors note:** hey I know it's been like a month but I've kind of got writers block and only half of the last chapter is written. I know it's been a while but I promise I'm going try to make it as hot as I can. ;) might even include some angry sex. Who knows? ;) Anyway, again I'm sorry for the wait and I'll try to update soon. –bonechiller out**


	10. Chapter 10

**I tried to write this as fast as I could but writers block decided to interfere. I hope this is okay. Tell me what you think. I love feedback. Oh, and remember just because this story has ended doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing joick. Check my profile often never know when I might post some.**

Kevin shakily rose to his feet holding, onto Nick for support. "I think I got this" he said. His face changed "oh, shit" he groaned. "What?" Nick asked. Kevin didn't answer; he just staggered to the bathroom that connected his room to the guest room, dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and started to vomit. Joe walked in and looked around the room "hey, where's Kev?" he asked walking around and taking Kevin's posters of bikini-clad women, and discarding empty bottles. Nick sighed and pointed to the bathroom door "in there puking his guts out".

There was a retching noise and Joe shuddered. "Oh man, this is bad" Joe said pacing the room. "We have" –he checked his watch- "twenty minutes and we still have a lot to do." He turned to Nick. "Look, just go clean up your room, and I'll help Kevin". "Wait Joe wouldn't it be better if-"Nick started "No!" Joe interrupted sharply, clearly stressed out. "Just go! And be quick about it!" He started pacing again and ran his hands through his hair, deep in thought. "and do a good Job this time." "Well, if you're gonna be such an asshole about it, fine!" Nick yelled leaving the room. "Who does Joe think he is, telling me what to do like that?" Nick mumbled to himself as he walked away. He thought for a moment and them decided on one thing as a sly smile crossed his face. He was going to get Joe back as soon as his parents got there. He was Nick fucking Jonas, And Nick Jonas doesn't like to be yelled at. Ever.

…

Joe soothingly rubbed Kevin's back as he leaned over the toilet. "Okay I think I'm-" Kevin started before he retched again. "You got to lay off the alcohol man" Joe said checking his watch again. "Don't tell me what to do." Kevin slurred back "hey I'm not the one kneeling over a toilet" Joe said back "look just try to finish up soon ok? I got to go do something" he left Kevin where he was and went out into the hallway. The doorbell rang and he had a mini panic attack, he all but ran to get it.

He took a deep breath, tried to look as calm as possible and opened the door. "Joseph! My little rock star!" his Mrs. Jonas exclaimed, rushing to engulf her son in a crushing hug. "Hey Joe" his father was barely able to shake his hand before Frankie pushed though both their parents and tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Frank the Tank" Joe said laughing and wrapping his arms around his youngest brother "nice tackle…for a ten year old" Frankie stuck his tongue out at Joe for his remark. Nick stuck his head out of one of the rooms further down the hallway, a smile on his face. "Nick!" Frankie exclaimed running over to him. "Hey" Nick said hugging Frankie back "Mom, dad let me help you with your bags" Nick walked over. He had changed into an even tighter t-shirt and Jeans

. He bent over to grab his parents bags as he did he backed up ever so slightly so his ass brushed against Joe's crotch. Joe went stiff, and so did his penis. Nick looked over at him with a smirk in his eyes; this was exactly what he wanted to happen. "Sorry bro" he said. Their parents thought nothing of it but Joe heard the extra tone in his voice. It was a seductiveness mixed with innocence. Hot. Mrs. Jonas smiled "thank you Nick, such a gentleman" Nick smiled back "you guys want to meet us in the kitchen? It's right through there" He gestured to a door "sure" Mr. Jonas said leading the way. Joe confronted Nick as they walked to the guest room. "What the hell was that?" Joe asked. "What was what Joey?" Nick asked a little too innocently. "You know what I'm talking about you little tease, that whole "sorry bro" thing" Nick looked confused "it was an accident Joe" he said sweetly. Nick and Joe both knew it wasn't. Nick sounded innocent about it but Joe knew Nick was about as innocent as a prostitute. "fine, whatever" Joe sighed as they set down the bags let's just get to the kitchen" Joe left the room and Nick followed smiling evilly behind his back.

…

"So how have you two been?" Mrs. Jonas asked them as they sat down at the kitchen table "where's Kevin?" Joe tensed a bit when he heard her ask about Kevin. "We've been fine, just great. Been back by our old church lately? How's every one?" Joe said trying to steer the conversation away from Kevin who was probably still barfing out his insides. "There fine, now where's your older brother?" Joe sighed. "I'll go get him" Nick volunteered he got up and walked past Joes chair to the door making sure his hand "accidently" rubbed Joe's ass as he went by. When Nick returned he basically had to hold Kevin up as he walked him into the door. Kevin gave a weak wave; his eyes were blurred from the seemingly blinding sunlight streaming through the window so he couldn't see their faces too clearly.

He sat down in a chair and tried his best to look happy to see them, when inside he was swearing at the top of his lungs. His mom said something, but he wasn't really interested he was too busy watching the broom in the corner change into a snake in front of his drunken eyes. He cursed inside again telling himself no more alcohol. Joe nudged him "answer, her" he hissed Kevin blinked, startled he hadn't been paying attention at all. He looked up to find His parents and Frankie staring at him. "Uh, what?" Mrs. Jonas looked confused "I asked what you've been up to, dating anyone?" "Oh…well I learned some new guitar songs and…" he stopped "is it me or is there two of that mop?" his head was throbbing and he could barely concentrate. Seeing the strange looks thrown at him by his parents Joe attempted to save him. "Uh… yeah Kevin It does look like two mops" Joe lied "I think it's just a trick of the light though, good eye" "that was weird!" Frankie blurted.

Kevin winced at the volume of the ten year olds voice. He resisted the urge to grab his head and gave a half hearted smile. "I'm just tired is all frank. I just need some rest." "Alright then" Mr. Jonas said drawing attention away from Kevin "how about your mom and I make you boys breakfast, just like old times" Just the mention of food makes Kevin's stomach churn, suddenly he's not feeling so well. "Be right back!" he yells. The Jonas's sit there for a second before Nick volunteers to go check on him. When Joe gives him a curious look Nick responds with a look of his own, one that says "_fuck me"_ Joe blushed and looked down as Nick broke eye contact and walked out of the room. 5 minutes later Joe follows unable to take the awkwardness of talking to his parents alone. Joe paces down the hallway glad to finally have some space; he can hear Kevin retching down the hall. _What's up with nick? _he thinks _ Why is he-_? A pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into the hallway closet. Joe's first instinct is to cry out but a hand held firmly over his Mouth muffles his yell

. A voice whispered in his ear "shhh, baby no need to be afraid", it was Nick. Joe tried to thrash in anger at his brother/boyfriend for almost giving him a heart attack, but Nicks other arm that was wrapped tight around his waist keeping him still. "Stop moving Joe." Nicks voice was harsh, demanding. Joe stopped. "Okay before I do this I'm giving you one chance, to apologize for what you did." He lifted his hand off of Joe's mouth. "What?" Joe asked, clueless. "You know what you did, yelling at me, bossing me around like some kind of maid" "what, that? Why do you always take things so personally?" Nick narrowed his eyes "okay if you won't say you're sorry now, I can make you say it." Nick with one hand still holding Joe stationary he took off his belt and used it to bind Joe's hands behind his back. He forced Joe onto his back and took of his pants before taking off his own pants and then his shirt.

"you see Joey" Nick started slowly stroking Joes cock "I knew you wouldn't give in when I asked you nicely and I have a…plan b to make sure you do" Joe Moaned "well this isn't exactly –ugh- punishment." Nick smirked "oh just wait baby" Nick moved his hand faster and faster. "Oh Fuck, babe." Joe bucked his hips, he was so close. Nick took that as a sign to stop. "What the hell was that for?" Joe asked. "This is where it all comes together Joey, you apologize I let you cum. it's as easy as that" Joe's eyebrows raised, nick had been doing some thinking. Nick leaned closer, lightly kissing his neck "so are you going to play my dirty little game, or are you going to apologize?" Joe hesitated. He almost gave in but he didn't want to give nick the satisfaction. "Bring it on baby" he said hiding his anxiety behind a smirk.

Nick put a determined look on his face and bring it he did. He worked Joe's cock again this time agonizingly slowly. By the 5th time Joe was so ready to give in yet so determined to beat his brother. "Hmm" Nick mused brushing a strand of hair off of Joe's sweat slick forehead. "You just don't want to give in do you Joey?" Joe could only shake his head as he tried to brace himself for Nick's next round of torture. "You won't hold out this time baby" Nick grabbed his discarded pants and searched the pockets before pulling out a small bottle of lube. "I didn't think I would need this" Nick squirted some in to his hands and rubbed it over Joe's cock. Joe tried to get rid of his boner but with Nick touching him so sweetly he only got harder if it was possible. Nick slowly slid into him. Both of the boys threw their heads back and moaned. "Mmm…fuck, J-joe, you're so b-big. I may be e-enjoying this more t-then you." Nick panted as he lifted himself up then dropping back down onto Joes cock. Joe squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to hold in a moan. He had to get out of this

. But how? It was hard to think with Nick bouncing on his cock, the pleasure was fogging his brain. But Joe focused just long enough to think of his own plan. His sweaty hands began working at the belt that restrained him. "Oh god Joe" Nick was moaning. Joe loosened the belt enough to slip his hands through, but he still kept them behind his back. "Nick" he said "I'm sorry baby" Nick smirked "good boy" "but" Joe started "not for yelling for this" Joe brought his hands from behind his back and grabbed Nick's waist. He flipped them over so he was on top and pinned nick to the floor by his shoulders. "J-joe, how the h-hell did-oh shit!" Nick said as Joe fucked into him so he stopped yelling. If Nick was pissed Joe couldn't tell because he just kept moaning like some kind of whore. "Aww is Nick still mad at Joey?" Joe smirked as Nick nodded and then thrusted deep into his little brother. He gave a chuckle as Nick let out a strangled moan that sounded remotely like Joe's name.

"You won't be for long baby boy" Joe kissed Nick's Neck moving down the skin until found Nick's pulse. He sucked on it lightly and his cock throbbed inside of Nick as the younger boy arched his back and panted Joe's name. "God, you're so fucking desperate Nicky, tell me what you want." Nick clenched around his brothers cock and tried to move on it but Joe held him down. "I want you to fuck me, please. I want it fast and rough baby, I want to feel you cum inside of-yes! Ugh, Harder! Just like –ah- that!" Nick all but yelled as Joe thrusted again and again. Joe knew Nick shouldn't have yelled but he really didn't care. All he could focus on was Nick, and his erotic moans. "G-god nick you're such a little whore, I don't k-know how much longer a can last baby-boy." Nick was in so much pleasure he couldn't form words so he just moaned. When they were both on the brink when the door-knob started to turn, Knowing they were about to be caught basically scared the orgasm out of both of them. They tried to stay quiet but they couldn't help moaning each other's name. The door opened and they both stared into the horrified face of their mother. "Oh, Fuck" they both said at the same time as Mrs. Jonas let out an ear piercing scream that was sure to bring their dad running. They were both in deep, deep, elephant shit. And to think it had all started with a song

**Okay see you guys later. Please review I'd love to hear your thoughts. Until we meet again- bonechiller **


End file.
